1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight and ventilated snowmobile seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snowmobile seat having a generally rigid lower portion with closed-cell structure, a flexible upper portion with open-cell structure, a cover, an air chamber between the seat and base sections, and hook-and-loop and snap type fasteners working synergistically to attach the seat to a snowmobile.
2. Prior Art
Most snowmobiles require a cushioned seat for the rider to sit on for comfort, as well as safety. For many of these snowmobiles, weight is also an issue, and any reduction in weight is significant. For example, additional weight on a snowmobile adds to the problem of the track sinking into the snow and stalling the snowmobile. The added weight also reduces fuel efficiency and reduces speed, an issue for racing snowmobiles.
Traditional seats have a rigid base of metal or plastic. The base is covered in a softer padding. The padding and base are covered with a covering to keep the padding fixed to the base and to keep the padding from coming apart. These seats are typically formed as a unitary part that is bolted to the snowmobile frame.
One problem with the traditional seats is the significant weight. The metal or plastic base is particularly heavy. The typical snowmobile base weighs approximately six pounds, while the entire seat weighs approximately 15 to 18 pounds.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that they absorb moisture. While the covers are sometimes water-resistant, moisture still seeps in through the seams. The covers are also easily ripped, also allowing moisture to enter. The cushions are typically made with an open-cell foam that absorbs water. The cushion tends to act like a giant sponge, soaking up water and increasing the weight of the seat. Absorbed moisture also effects the performance of the cushion. Moisture not only causes the foam to deteriorate, but a cold and wet seat is uncomfortable and may later freeze, making the seat dangerously hard.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that the cover is formed permanently with the base and cushion. Thus, the cover cannot be removed for cleaning. Another problem is that the typical covers are designed to prevent moisture from entering the seat, so they also tend to prevent the seat from drying once the seat has absorbed moisture, thus causing the seat to rot.
A further problem with the traditional seats is that they bolt or otherwise attach to the frame of the snowmobile. Many snowmobiles locate critical parts, such as batteries, engines, and fuel tanks, under the seat. The bolts make the seat difficult and time consuming to remove, as well as adding weight. In addition, tools must be carried, adding weight.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a snowmobile cushion with reduced weight. It would also be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat with improved comfort and softness. It would also be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat with improved shock absorbing characteristics. It would also be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat that does not absorb and retain moisture. It would also be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat capable of quickly drying when moisture is absorbed. It would also be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat with a removable cover. It would also be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat which remains fixed to the snowmobile and resists shifting. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a snowmobile seat that is easier to remove from the snowmobile.